Jumping Off (Re-write)
by zerohero4376
Summary: Re-write of my old story done way better than the first. Oneshot. He chose propriety. He didn't chose her. And now, she is gone. He can never get her back. Now he has to decide what to do without her.


"Draco. What's wrong?"

Draco and Pansy, Draco's wife of 2 weeks, sat eating breakfast with his mother at the Manor. As everyday, Draco was reading the Daily Prophet while the two women chatted. Today's headline, however, shocked him to the core. He felt himself go paler than normal and sadness filled the empty hole he had been experiencing since his wedding.

" _ **Brains of Golden Trio Kills Herself**_ ", the headline read. The article went on to say that Hermione Granger had jumped off a bridge last night. Apparently no one knew why. She just snapped.

As Draco continued to read, he reflected on his marriage and why Hermione killed herself. The marriage of Pansy and Draco had been arranged by their parents. What Pansy and many others didn't know is that Draco had been seeing Hermione Granger at the time and continued to see her while their engagement took place. Draco had kept his relationship with Hermione a secret for fear that he would be rejected by the pureblood community and disowned by his parents. Hermione had followed along, strung along by Draco. And now she was dead, because he didn't pick her. She's gone. Never again would Draco run his fingers through her chestnut curls or place his lips softly upon hers. Never again would he make sweet love to her or curl up and read with her. Never again would he wrap his arms around her or smell her iridescent scent of lavender and parchment that was so distinctly Hermione. She was gone forever.

A pop of a house elf stirred him from his thoughts.

"What is it, Blinky?", Narcissa asked the elf.

"There are guests here to see Master Malfoy", the small elf stated. Hermione would have been proud to know that Draco had started treating the elves better. No longer were they slaves at the Manor, but employees who were paid and dressed as such.

"Who?", Pansy snappily asked. God, he hated her. How was he to spend eternity with her?

"Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, mam."

"Take them to my study please, Blinky." The elf popped away and Draco turned to the women. "We will be left alone." He briskly walked to his study to find Potter and Weasley muttering to each other. They both looked exhausted.

"Potter. Weasley. To what do I owe the visit?"

"We are here about Hermione. By now you probably know, she killed herself last night", Potter told him. He seemed like he cared about Hermione, but Draco knew the truth. Both of the boys had abandoned her in the last month. She had kept his secret, their secret, at the cost of friendship. They were angry that she was hiding a relationship from them and who she was having the relationship with, so they abandoned her.

"You were in her note", the redhead said. He looked angry. His glare was fixed on Draco, but the blonde didn't flinch.

"What are you talking about Weasel?"

"Her suicide note. You were in it", Harry murmured softly.

"So?" Draco did not want to hear anymore about his love's death from her two most beloved friends. He wanted them to leave so that he could mourn alone.

"You were most of it", Ron muttered angrily. He apparently was not happy that Draco was so important to Hermione, since they were suppose to hate each other.

"What did it say?"

"Read it yourself." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and passed it into Draco's awaiting hands. Draco didn't understand why, but he felt the need to read her last words. Especially what she had said about him.

 _To whomever is reading this ~_

 _I cannot go on like this. My life lacks what it once had; craves what it cannot have. Passion and love mean nothing, and I am afraid to continue. So I must end my life. Stop all the pain and all the evil thoughts. It is no ones fault but my own, to allow myself to get to the point I am._

 _To my family, both biological and not, that I hold dear, I am sorry. Sorry that I could not return you to your old life, mom and dad. Sorry that I am to remove myself from your life that I am rooted in. Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry that I could never please you with the marriage between myself and your son. The other Weasleys, I am sorry that I leave you now with little contact, that our relationship never quite got back to where it started before the Battle of Hogwarts._

 _Harry & Ron. I am sorry that we could not mend our relationship before my end. But know that you are cherished to me and that we will meet again on the other side. And I am sorry that I kept secrets from you, two of the truest friends I've ever had. _

_Draco, oh Draco. I am so sorry. You will go on to do amazing things. Have that family you always wanted with Pansy. And our story will stay with me until the last minute. The memories you gave me will keep me strong. But they are not enough. You have to understand. I cannot go on the way I am now. And I am sorry I will not be able to see you achieve what I know you will. Be strong and carry on my love._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Hermione_

She was really gone. The words on the wrinkled page held so much her in them. And the paper still faintly smelled of her. She was the only person to see the true Draco, and now she was dead.

"They found her early this morning. We just came from the autopsy. What did you know about her?", Harry asked.

"We were in love. A secret affair to protect us both from the social demands of pureblood society. She was so filled with life. And then I told her that I was marrying Pansy. I've never seen her so broken. I couldn't fight for her. I didn't pick her. Why didn't I pick her?" His voice broke. Tears flooded his vision and for a moment, he forgot about who he was around. All that mattered was her. That's all that will ever matter to him.

"There is something else, Malfoy."

"She was pregnant", Ron stated flattly. Draco felt rage like he had never known before. Hermione was pregnant. It was his child. He just felt it in his gut. Draco was angry. At the world for not letting their relationship be acceptable. At Pansy and his mother for taking away Draco's chance to be with Hermione. At Hermione for hiding her pregnancy from him. At the two fools in front of him for telling him all these awful things. At himself for not picking her. At himself for letting her slip away.

"Get out." It was a hiss that rivaled a snakes. So appropriate for a Slytherin.

"We're having a funeral-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Draco started tearing apart his office. At some point, the two Gryffindors got a clue and were gone by the time that Draco got himself put together. He locked his study door and sobbed for hours after that.

" _ **Draco Malfoy Found Dead**_ ", the newspaper several days later said. The article ruled the death a suicide. As Narcissa sobbed and Pansy mourned, Harry Potter watched as they lowered Draco into the ground. He had convinced Narcissa to bury him next to Hermione's grave.

Now the two lovers will be with each other for eternity.


End file.
